Es la temporada que más temen los baristas
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Scott es, sin lugar a dudas, el peor barista que Derek ha contratado en su vida. Pero es navidad y al parecer eso significa algo para algunas personas. Traducción de "Tis The Season Baristas Fear The Most", autorizada por stilinskisparkles. Sterek.


Traducción autorizada por **stilinskisparkles**

**Resumen: **Scott es, sin lugar a dudas, el peor barista que Derek ha contratado en su vida. Pero es navidad y al parecer eso _significa _algo para algunas personas.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. La historia es de stilinskisparkles, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Es la temporada que más temen los baristas **

* * *

Scott es, sin lugar a dudas, el peor barista que Derek ha contratado en su vida. Y una vez contrató a una chica que rompió a llorar al no poder arreglárselas con un latte de vainilla mediano, fuerte y extra caliente, con leche desnatada, poca espuma y sin azúcar. No habría contratado al chico si no hubiese estado desesperado (su ex empleado Jackson tiró el delantal la semana pasada y salió airadamente de la cafetería después de que Derek le recordara que no tenía permitido darle bebidas gratis a las chicas guapas). Y Scott había puesto genuinos ojos de cachorro frente a _Laura_. Ésta casi se había derretido y apartado todos los otros currículos a un lado, exigiendo que Derek lo contratara de inmediato. Y bueno, ¿Laura sin entrometerse en los asuntos de _Derek_? Eso no era posible.

Además, es tres de diciembre y Derek ya puede _oler _a los compradores de navidad con sus órdenes extravagantes e interminables ganas de pedir tazas dobles, espuma extra y un montón de crema que simplemente no _cabría _debajo de la tapa de una bebida para llevar.

Scott se distrae con frecuencia, tratando de sonreírle a todo el mundo, y se quema las manos; escribe mal las órdenes de las personas y por ello los clientes enojados le gritan a Derek o peor, a _Erica,_ y entonces ella le grita a Derek; y siempre olvida poner los temporizadores, por lo que la gente devuelve sus cafés de filtro con miradas indignadas. Scott es la mayor prueba para su paciencia y nadie se atrevería a decir que Derek no tiene paciencia, ya que vive con _Laura._

Sube las escaleras balanceando una pila de tapas y tres bolsas de azúcar y se queda inmóvil. Al final de la barra, Scott está removiendo leche de un lado a otro en la jarra, escuchando atentamente a alguien que está detrás de la máquina de café. Una mano se extiende y corrige el agarre de Scott antes de decir—: Bravo, ¡dios mío!, lo logró. —Y aparece una gran sonrisa seguida de grandes ojos marrones y, oh, Derek está _jodido. _

—¿Qué demonios? —exige, caminando con paso airado hacia ellos.

—Oh, ¡Stiles estaba mostrándome cómo hacer espuma de capuchino! —Scott posa sus grandes ojos emocionados en Derek y por un segundo éste titubea, realmente no quiere ver la luz atenuarse en esos ojos...

—Sí, es cómo si no le hubiesen dado capacitación alguna antes de que yo apareciera —dice una voz divertida. Lo que es completamente _injusto _y falso, porque Derek pasó varias_ horas _tratando de explicarle a Scott la diferencia entre la leche para el latte, la leche normal, la leche para el capuchino y la espuma, porque a algunas personas les gustan sus capuchinos sin espuma y a otros les gustan sus lattes con mucha espuma. Francamente, Derek en realidad no sabe por qué las personas no pueden simplemente pedir su café negro, pero cuando Scott arrugó la nariz e hizo la misma pregunta, Derek había elaborado una horrible perorata diciendo que la orden de cada persona era _única _y entonces le lanzó una mirada furiosa hasta que Scott suspiró y volvió a encender el vaporizador.

—Yo le enseñé —logra decir entre dientes—. Y no pongas las manos detrás del mostrador, eres un cliente. —Entonces frunce el ceño y mira al chico, _Stiles._ Qué nombre tan estúpido—. ¿Tan siquiera eres un cliente?

La cara de Stiles se ilumina. —Demonios, por supuesto que sí, no me perdería el primer día de trabajo de mi mejor amigo, ¿cierto?

—No es su primer día. Ha estado aquí una semana. —_La semana más larga en la vida de Derek._

—Claro, pero estaba en capacitación, ¿no? Este es el primer día de mi chico como barista _real_.

Derek no sabe qué hacer con tanto entusiasmo, así que gruñe y pone el azúcar en la alacena que está debajo de la máquina de café de filtro. Cuando se endereza, Stiles aparta la vista como si hubiese estado mirando a Derek de pies a cabeza y éste se siente ligeramente mejor sobre el comentario en que el hombre implicaba que Derek apesta como maestro.

La campana que está sobre la puerta suena y Lydia e Isaac entran al lugar; Lydia hablando a mil por hora, diciendo que las rayas no son la elección de moda apropiada de este otoño. Isaac está asintiendo mientras mira su cámara, y entonces se detiene a medio paso cuando alza la mirada hacia el mostrador y ve a Scott.

Scott está ocupado viendo a Stiles agitar los brazos y, sinceramente, es como si el hombre no pudiese dejar de moverse, en realidad es hipnotizador en cierto modo y... Derek parpadea, apartando la mirada, y le sonríe a Lydia, _porque puede hacer que Erica se calle la boca. _

—¿Qué será hoy?

—Algo fuerte, café adicional.

—¿Un proyecto grande en camino?

—¿No es así siempre? —dice con despreocupación antes de voltearse a mirar a Isaac.

Que está parado como una estatua mirando a Scott. Lydia le lanza una mirada divertida a Derek. —Supongo que Isaac quiere a tu nuevo barista.

—Él no está en venta, es inestimable —dice Derek secamente, apuntando la orden usual de Isaac y poniéndola sobre la barra—. ¿Scott? ¿Bebidas pendientes? —Mira sobre la pared al rincón donde sigue Stiles y suspira—. ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—Sólo me aseguro de que nadie deje que se ahogue accidentalmente con la leche o algo.

—¿Eso tan siquiera es físicamente posible?

—Con nuestro Scott nunca se sabe —dice Stiles con cariño.

Derek palmea la mano de Scott suavemente cuando éste hace ademán para agarrar la leche completa; Lydia notaría la diferencia en un segundo y posiblemente haría realidad la predicción de Stiles sobre Scott teniendo una muerte prematura a causa de la leche.

—Regla número uno: las bebidas de Lydia siempre son con leche desnatada.

Scott le lanza una mirada agradecida y comienza a verter la leche cuidadosamente.

—Oooh, ¿tú eres uno de _esos _jefes, no? —dice Stiles alegremente al apoyar su mentón entre sus manos para continuar viendo a su amigo.

—¿A qué te refieres con _esos _jefes?

—Como que, todo espeluznante y huraño, pero en secreto eres dulce como un pie de manzana por dentro y algún día tu corazón se derretirá ante la fenomenalidad de Scott.

Derek se le queda mirando fijamente. No sabe si comentar sobre la comparación con un pie de manzana o el hecho de que alguien de más de ocho años use la palabra _fenomenalidad. _

Finalmente, rueda los ojos y abre el refrigerador para revisar las temperaturas. Es una razón legítima para inclinarse y a la vez no del todo, porque quiere saber si Stiles escrutándole con la mirada había sido cosa de una vez. Se pone de pie y resiste el deseo de sonreír con satisfacción cuando la mirada de Stiles tarda tres segundos de más para encontrarse con la suya. —Creo que estás confundiéndome con _el Grinch_.

Stiles sonríe ampliamente. —No sé, hombre; el vello facial dice otra cosa.

—¿Eso te hace a ti Cindy Lou? —Derek gesticula sobre su propia cabeza—. Con todo el...—El cabello de Stiles en realidad es algo atractivo, sobresaliendo por todos lados, pero no dirá _eso._

El sonrojo que se extiende por la cara de Stiles no es _para nada _adorable, y éste se pone un gorro de lana que sólo empeora las cosas diez veces más y Derek casi quiere enterrar la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Calla, hombre. He tenido exámenes. No tengo tiempo para cortarme el cabello.

Derek está por responder, posiblemente con un comentario sobre lo fácil que sería tirar de ese cabello sólo para ver la reacción de Stiles, cuando Scott deja caer un jarrón de leche sobre su pie.

Mira a Derek horrorizado y Stiles huye de la escena, riendo.

Bastardo.

Isaac y Lydia miran hacia allí desde su mesa y Isaac le lanza una sonrisa comprensiva a Scott. Éste se tropieza con las licuadoras al intentar devolver la sonrisa y Derek usa la poca paciencia que le queda para enviarlo a su descanso.

* * *

El martes siguiente, cuando Derek llega de supervisar a un gerente para otra de sus cafeterías, Isaac está recostado casualmente en el mostrador, hablando con Erica. Scott sube las escaleras poniéndose su delantal y entonces se detiene al ver a Isaac y a Erica hablando. Su sonrisa sonrisa se apaga y echa un vistazo sobre el hombro de Derek, bloqueando su camino hacia la sala de descanso.

—Scott —dice Derek despacio—. ¿Servirás algún café hoy o te gustaría esconderte detrás de mi hombro durante todo tu turno?

—¿Me despedirás si elijo lo último?

Derek opta por no expresar sorpresa al saber que Scott sabe cómo utilizar correctamente la palabra _última_ en una oración.

—Sí.

Scott hace un puchero y deja que Derek le empuje hacia adelante y hacia el piso de la cafetería.

—Hola, cielo —dice Erica relajadamente.

Cuando hacen contacto visual, Scott agacha la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Isaac, y Derek vomitará azúcar toda la noche si siguen así.

—Scott, este es mi hermano Isaac. Isaac, esta es mi nueva persona favorita en todo el mundo, Scott.

—¿Soy tu favorito? —pregunta Scott, de pronto encantado. Isaac le observa casi con fascinación.

—Bueno —dice Erica con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Sin duda me darás el número de tu adorable amigo si está soltero, ¿cierto?

Derek había comenzado finalmente a bajar las escaleras cuando se detiene y vuelve a mirar a Scott. No sabe a qué viene su curiosidad. Ok, bien, sabe exactamente a qué viene su curiosidad, así que todos los demás pueden irse a la mierda, porque quiere saber qué dirá Scott.

—Está soltero, sí, pero en realidad no, uh, ¿le gustan las chicas? —dice al fin Scott, y Erica rueda los ojos.

—Todos ustedes son_ inútiles_. La única otra persona atractiva que trabaja aquí es Laura, y si Boyd no fuese a patearme el trasero si lo intentara...

—Pues, eso es lo que Boyd haría —dice Boyd tranquilamente, apareciendo en el mostrador con su panini de preferencia y sonriéndole con suficiencia a Erica. Le dirige un asentimiento a Derek desde el otro lado del mostrador y Derek le saluda con un movimiento de su mano, haciendo un gesto para indicar que irá a decirle a Laura que Boyd está en su descanso.

Entretanto, Boyd le dice de un tirón su orden a Scott mientras Erica pone su sándwich de atún en el gratinador con fuerza de más.

Scott parece desconcertado mientras Boyd habla y entonces Isaac suelta un resoplido, quitándole la pluma y escribiendo él mismo la orden en la taza. Scott mira a Isaac como si éste acabara de presentársele con el _sol _mientras acepta la taza.

Derek definitivamente vomitará después.

* * *

La mañana del miércoles resulta tranquila y Derek va a hacer un par de llamadas, preparar la hoja de distribución para el día siguiente y _no _pensar en grandes ojos brillantes y lunares deliciosos situados tentadoramente sobre piel pálida. Stiles sólo ha ido a la cafetería un par de veces y Derek nunca ha estado prendado de nadie de una manera tan absurda en su vida. Se pregunta si debería entrar en pánico cuando le da un vistazo a las cámaras y nota que cierto barista desgreñado está ausente.

Por una milésima de segundo hay una parte de él que entra en pánico porque nunca sabrá si Stiles prefiere tener sexo en la ducha o en el piso porque Scott realmente _ha _muerto bajo su supervisión. Apenas ha dado dos pasos fuera de la sala cuando casi choca con Scott, que está sentado en las escaleras, luciendo desolado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí abajo, hombre? Tu descanso no es hasta dentro de veinte minutos.

—Apesto en esto —dice Scott, malhumorado.

Derek se pellizca el puente de la nariz y entonces se sienta a su lado. —Sí, así es.

Scott le mira con sorpresa herida y entonces entierra la nariz entre sus piernas. —Stiles dijo que eras bueno en el fondo; sabía que estaba siendo parcial.

Derek quiere preguntar por qué Stiles estaría siendo parcial, pero lo deja pasar por alto a favor de sacar a Scott de su triste y metafórico precipicio.

—Mira, Scott, sí, apestas, pero, ¿adivina qué? A Erica le tomó tres meses hacer un capuchino decente. Laura _aún _no puede hacer formas en un_ flat white_. Evita hacerlos todo el verano y entonces los llama _muñecos de nieve _en el invierno.

Scott resopla y se mueve para apoya la mejilla en su rodilla y mira a Derek. —¿Entonces mejoraré?

Derek se encoge de hombros. —Probablemente. Pero deja de pedirle ayuda al unicornio y luz de sol que tienes de amigo. Si estás estancado con algo sólo pregúntame, ¿de acuerdo? Juro que no muerdo.

Scott parece dudoso y Derek rueda los ojos. —_No_ muerdo.

—¡Derek! —Laura aparece al final de las escaleras—. Lamento mucho interrumpir su reunión de niñas exploradoras, pero tenemos una fila aquí en la puerta.

Derek le gruñe porque esta es _su _maldita cafetería, pero agarra la espalda de la camisa de Scott y tira de él para ponerle de pie. —Acaba con esos clientes, ¿sí?

Scott asiente, de repente pareciendo determinado, y Derek resiste el súbito impulso de alborotar el cabello del chico.

* * *

El turno de dos a siete de los sábados es el menos favorito de Derek. Es ruidoso, el lugar siempre está atestado con adolescentes y padres exhaustos y nunca hay tiempo para nada.

Scott está comenzando a dominar la elaboración de bebidas básicas, pero una mirada de miedo intenso le pasa por el rostro siempre que alguien ordena un frappuchino, y es Derek quien termina haciéndolos.

Está ocupado metiendo fresas y crema en la licuadora cuando alguien silba del lado de la barra. Se voltea, preparado para espantar a cualquier adolescente punk que esté molestando, cuando ve a Stiles envuelto en una gruesa sudadera azul con una bufanda de color azul claro. Su cara está llena de alegría y parece como salido de un sueño que había tenido Derek recientemente y que involucraba caminar en la nieve tomado de la mano con alguien.

Y, oh, coño, se está dejando influenciar por el espíritu navideño.

—¿Qué quieres? —suspira, sonriendo un poco en contra de su voluntad.

—El frappé que estás haciendo es mío, hombre, sólo compruebo que lo estés haciendo bien.

—Doble licuado, primero con salsa de fresa, creo que lo tengo bajo control, gracias.

Stiles sonríe ampliamente y entonces mueve un brazo sobre su cabeza. —También, uh.

—¿Qué? ¿Más analogías de películas por mi corte de cabello?

—No —resopla Stiles—. Tienes hielo licuado allí arriba.

Derek maldice y se pasa una mano por la cara. —Cállate —dice con enfado cuando Stiles ríe.

—Está bien, hombre, te ves adorable cuando estás nervioso.

—_No _soy adorable. —Le pasa la monstruosidad batida a Stiles—. ¿Y quién bebe estos en diciembre?

Stiles usa su pajita para agarrar tanta crema batida como le es posible y entonces la chupa lentamente, sus ojos fijos en Derek mientras sonríe con satisfacción. —Gente que cree que eres adorable. —Y entonces, antes que Derek pueda volver a respirar, sale por la puerta, gritándole a Scott que siga haciendo un buen trabajo mientras se va.

Scott trata de mover su mano a modo de despedida y derriba una pila de tazas.

Derek intenta enojarse por ello, sin éxito.

* * *

La próxima vez que Stiles viene a la cafetería, se para en seco y suelta un fuerte risa. Claro que debía tener una risa agradable. A Derek le gustaría que parara.

Lo ignora resueltamente mientras Stiles se ríe durante todo el recorrido de la fila, al parecer sin importarle que la gente lo esté mirando fijamente.

—Qué te puedo servir —entona de modo amenazante cuando Stiles llega a la caja.

Los ojos de Stiles están bailando y sin ningún comentario saca su teléfono y toma una foto.

—No me conoces lo suficiente para hacer eso.

—Claro que sí, hombre, tengo tu «número», ¿recuerdas?

—Estoy bastante seguro de que recordaría el golpe que me llevó a darte mi número.

—Oh, hoy el lindo de Santa entiende las bromas.

Derek gruñe y ajusta el estúpido, _estúpido _gorro que tiene puesto mientras intenta lanzarle una mirada amenazadora a Stiles.

Claramente no tiene el efecto deseado, porque Stiles le sigue sonriendo. De hecho, mientras más se miran más se oscurecen los ojos a éste, y Derek está pensando en hacer algo loco como de verdad ofrecerle su número _real_, cuando Lydia se aclara la garganta detrás de Stiles.

Isaac les está sonriendo ampliamente a los dos y oh, no tiene ningún derecho, considerando que ni él ni Scott pueden formar una simple oración entre ellos cuando están juntos. Derek frunce el ceño y agita una taza frente a Stiles.

—¿Bebida?

—Americano negro, por favor. —Sigue sonriéndole a Derek, casi cariñosamente, y se muerde el labio al pagar, metiendo el cambio en la caja de propinas—. He sido un chico bueno este año, Santa, lo prometo; asegúrate de traerme algo bonito.

Derek le muestra los dientes e intenta no sonreír. Erica le lanza una mirada cómplice desde la barra y Derek maldice el día en el que decidió contratarla.

No obstante, al llegar a casa le tira el gorro de Santa a Laura y dice que es un peligro para la salud y que no volverá a usarlo jamás.

En la mañana, Laura lo deja junto a la máquina de espresso con una nota que dice: «_pierdes la apuesta, llevas el gorro». _

Nunca más volverá a acceder a jugar vencidas con Boyd.

* * *

—No puedo creerlo.

Derek tararea, observando con malsana fascinación mientras todas las mujeres de la calle prácticamente se amontonan en tropel en donde Scott está sosteniendo una bandeja de muestra de lattes con galleta de jengibre.

—Apuesto a que es la sonrisa —dice Laura pensativamente.

Erica retuerce un mechón de cabello en su dedo, negando con la cabeza. —Nah, apuesto a que son esos grandes y preciosos ojos,

—Quizá son los deliciosos lattes que está ofreciendo en un frío martes de diciembre —sugiere Derek.

Ambas se voltean hacia él y le fulminan con la mirada con una sincronización perfecta. —¿Celoso?

—¿De Scott?

—Puedo ver por qué lo estarías; es un amor, es guapo y va a casa y pasa todo su tiempo con _Stiles. _

Derek alza una ceja. —¿Quién?

Erica rueda los ojos. —Eres peor que mi hermano escondiendo tus enamoramientos. —Se endereza de repente y chilla—: ¡Hablando de él!

Por el vidrio tienen una perfecta vista de cuando Isaac sale de la farmacia en la que trabaja a medio tiempo y ve a Scott desde el otro lado de la calle. Scott, para su crédito, sólo hace que la bandeja brinque un poco cuando Isaac se mete las manos en los bolsillos y se dirige hacia la cafetería.

Entonces arruina toda su credibilidad al plantar la bandeja justo en la cara de Isaac. Sin embargo, éste parece encontrarlo más adorable que mortificador y baja la bandeja lentamente para tomar un café y sonreírle ampliamente a Scott. Es algo encantador.

No acaba de pensar eso.

—Dios, son tan adorables —dice Erica cariñosamente.

—Ver a tu hermano tratar de flirtear torpemente con Scott es extraño, Erica —dice Derek de pronto, poniendo la escoba y la pala frente a ella—. Anda a hacer algo útil.

—¿En serio? —Laura le sonríe maliciosa—. ¿Quieres ir _allí, _hermanito?

—No sé de qué hablas.

Erica hace sonar la escoba por todo el zócalo mientras camina hacia el otro lado de la cafetería. —Eres un embustero mentiroso que miente —grita sobre su hombro.

—¡Estás despedida!

* * *

Lydia, Isaac y Erica irrumpen (Erica no tiene respeto alguno por su propio lugar de trabajo) por la puerta un viernes en la noche. Lydia y Erica están discutiendo sobre los pros y contras de quitar a Mary Jane de la línea de tiempo de Spiderman y Isaac mira hacia la caja melancólicamente antes de volver a mirar hacia su teléfono con desánimo.

Erica estampa una rama de muérdago contra el mostrador.

Derek lo mira por un segundo y luego alza su mirada hacia ella. —Espero que esa no sea tu manera de pedirme que te bese.

Ella rueda los ojos. —Ughh, no. Ponlo en la puerta. Imagina lo incómodo que será ver a todos los clientes tratando de evitar magrearse unos a los otros.

—No puedo creer que acabas de usar la palabra magrearse, ¿qué pasa contigo y Stiles y sus horribles vocabularios?

—Guau, ¿mencionándolo cuando no hay nada relevante para él en la conversación? Estás pillado, mi amigo.

—Jefe —corrige Derek—. Soy tu jefe.

—Da lo mismo —dice Erica con un gesto de su mano—. Sólo avísame la próxima vez que venga Stiles y le señalaré la dirección del muérdago.

Derek hace un sonido ofendido y va a cambiar los filtros de café.

—¿Quién es este _Stiles_ del que estamos hablando? —pregunta Lydia de pronto, pareciendo intrigada.

—Un tipo alto y sexy que es amigo de Scott y con el que Derek quiere besuquearse. —Derek mira a Erica con el ceño fruncido, pero ésta no parece afectada mientras arrastra una silla hacia la puerta.

Isaac reacciona de pronto al escuchar el nombre de Scott, lo que hace que Erica y Lydia ladeen sus cabezas y digan «awww», y Derek deja caer la caja de filtros de papel junto al fregadero. —Todos ustedes, basta ya.

—Scott dice que Stiles es realmente genial —dice Isaac casi con reprobación, y Derek quiere golpear una pared.

—Eso es fenomenal, hombre, fantástico, en serio. Pero no me _importa._

Erica ya está poniendo el muérdago sobre la puerta. —Ojalá me tropiece con alguien aquí, alguien con lindos ojos marrones y nariz adorable y...—Derek se va al fondo y se niega a servirle por diez minutos.

La rubia comienza a tararear algo, mencionado que enojarse con ella sólo prueba su punto hasta que cierran y entonces le sopla un beso por la ventana al irse a casa.

Sinceramente no sabe cómo sobrevivirá al mes o por qué la contrató en primer lugar.

Laura y Boyd están acurrucados en el sofá cuando llega a casa, viendo, quién lo iba a decir, Milagro en la calle 34. Derek se les une a regañadientes, se queja diciendo que Dylan McDermott siempre pone estandartes demasiado altos para los hombres y entonces entierra la cara entre sus manos al ver un mensaje de texto de _Stiles _diciéndole que la película está en la TV y que McDermott realmente le recuerda a Derek.

Responde: _cómo conseguiste este número._

Stiles contesta: _**Santa ;).**_

Va a matar a Scott.

* * *

Maldito _muérdago._ Derek está llegando para cubrir su turno como supervisor por la tarde y Stiles está saliendo. Ambos se detienen y los ojos de Stiles se dirigen lentamente hacia el muérdago. Le sonríe a Derek. —Sabía que querías meterte en mis pantalones.

—Yo no quiero tal cosa —masculla Derek.

—Ohh, probablemente deberías quitarte los _tuyos_, están que arden—bromea Stiles.

—No puedo creer que seas un adulto que ingiere ridículas cantidades de café y todavía digas mierda así.

—Puedo pensar en algunas otras cosas que podría...

—No termines esa oración, por favor. —Su estómago casi da volteretas tal y como está. No necesita que Stiles le dé ideas.

Mierda, ya está teniendo ideas.

Stiles suspira pesadamente y entonces se inclina hacia adelante y da un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Derek antes de alzar su café y menear las cejas. —Feliz navidad para mí.

—No es así —dice Derek débilmente.

—Todos necesitan una pequeña navidad —dice Stiles con una sonrisa de satisfacción y aprieta brevemente los dedos en la chaqueta de Derek, antes de soltarlo.

Cuando Derek encuentra su voz para quejarse sobre los juegos de palabras con tontas canciones navideñas, Stiles está al otro lado de la calle.

Entra a la cafetería e ignora intencionadamente a Erica, que prácticamente está pavoneándose.

* * *

Le sorprende ver a Scott sentado en una de las mesas del rincón el domingo antes de navidad, considerando que es el día libre del chico y apenas ayer estaba quejándose de que no tenía idea de qué comprarle a su mamá. Derek se acerca, disfrutando el ambiente de la cafetería casi vacía, que queda cada semana después del ajetreo de los sábados.

—¿No tienes algún otro lugar además del trabajo en donde puedas disfrutar tu libertad?

Scott da un salto y entonces le mira con culpa. —Sólo estoy, ya sabes —agita el libro titulado «_Fotografía de Aficionados»_—. Leyendo un poco.

Derek alza una ceja, pero no dice naday se voltea para comenzar a preparar el cierre de la cafetería. Apenas es mediodía, pero nunca es muy temprano para comenzar a hacer estas cosas.

Media hora después, en el momento justo, Erica, Lydia e Isaac vienen por sus bebidas gratis de los domingos en la tarde. Isaac mira alrededor con esperanzas, y cuando ve a Scott en el fondo de la tienda se endereza y se tropieza con sus propios pies.

Francamente, es como un ciervo recién nacido.

Erica agarra un brownie del interior del cajón y entonces le sonríe ampliamente a Derek. —Té, por favor.

—¿Quieres todo el té o te gustaría especificar una medida?

Erica sonríe con satisfacción; sabe lo mucho que molesta a Derek cuando la gente le da el nombre de una bebida y tiene que preguntar una y otra vez si la quieren pequeña, mediana o grande. ¡Por el amor de Dios!; Derek no es adivinador.

—Tú elige por mí —dice ella, sonriente.

Derek agarra una taza pequeña y se la pone en frente.

Ve a Isaac por el rabillo de su ojo mientras hace la bebida especial de los domingos de Lydia, que básicamente es tanta crema y moca como es posible. Increíblemente, Scott parece haber sido absorbido por el libro y no ha notado que Isaac entró. Por otro lado, Isaac se la pasa lanzando miradas sobre su hombro cuando cree que su hermana no está mirando.

Es realmente doloroso pensar que esto podría continuar por un largo período de tiempo cuando ambos parecen gustarse mutuamente.

Derek agarra dos pedazos de tarta de queso y nuez pacana y empuja el plato hacia Isaac.

—No le gustan ningunas de las otras tartas. Es extraño y apesta haciendo café, pero es un buen tipo, sincero, o lo que sea. Ve a comerte esto con él y deja de hacer ojitos tristes.

Isaac se queda mirando la tarta y luego a Derek, con sus grandes ojos azules.

—No creo que él...

—Isaac —se escucha hacer un ruido dolido y mira alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie esté atestiguando esto—. Está leyendo un libro sobre _fotografía _y está estudiando matemática o algo parecido con números y lógica, y sabrá Dios cómo lo logra, pero eso hace. Él no sabe nada sobre enfoques de lentes, pero estoy bastante seguro de que te escucharía fascinado y sin perder detalle de cada palabra que digas si te le acercas ahora mismo y le hablas al respecto. Así que, por favor, toma el plato y ve antes de que clave este tenedor en tu ojo.

Porque el júbilo navideño que está dispuesto a difundir tiene un límite.

Intenta disimular que no está conteniendo la respiración mientras Isaac se dirige hacia Scott, pero cuando exhala con alivio Lydia se inclina sobre el mostrador y le da una palmada en el pecho.

—_Hay _algo latiendo allí.

Frunciendo el ceño, arroja una pila de platos en un cubo y definitivamente _no_piensa en si Stiles estaría impresionado de que al parecer también otras personas piensan que tiene un corazón.

—No soy el maldito Grinch.

Lydia resopla, observando su taza. —Aun así, fue un lindo gesto de tu parte, Derek.

—No, fue para evitarnos meses de tener que verlos tartamudear cuando están cerca uno del otro y que entonces lo arruinen todo antes de que algo tenga oportunidad de comenzar. Creando más angustia. No necesito eso aquí; tengo suficiente drama con Erica y Laura, gracias.

—¡Oye! —Erica se acerca a Lydia, escribiendo frenéticamente en su teléfono—. Todos sabemos por qué lo hiciste realmente.

Derek suspira, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer, y agarra el cubo. —Iré a lavar los platos; no dejen que Scott se ahogue con nada.

—A menos que sea con Isaac y su...

Derek cierra la puerta de golpe ante el comentario lascivo de Lydia, justo a tiempo para escuchar a Erica dándole de lleno en el brazo, gritándole que se calle.

* * *

—¡Tú! —Derek se sobresalta al escuchar el súbito portazo. Faltan cinco para las seis, es la noche antes de la víspera de navidad y estaba a punto de cerrar y finalmente salir del lugar.

Se da la vuelta con la mopa en mano y entonces rueda los ojos al ver a Stiles.

—¿_Tú _qué quieres?

—¡Ja! —Stiles está dando grandes zancadas hacia él, feliz y radiante, y como parte de algún estúpido deseo de navidad que Derek no tuvo tiempo de hacer—. Tuve razón todo el tiempo, Dios mío; Scott vino a casa temprano y casi estaba cantándote alabanzas. ¿Creo que es posible que realmente le agrades? Y Isaac... oh, sí, ¿Isaac mencionó que yo y él tenemos fotografía juntos?

Derek puede sentir que toda su cara está enrojeciendo.

—Pues, él me contó la _más dulce _historia sobre ti. —Stiles agita su teléfono antes de meterlo en su bolsillo—. Han ido juntos al _cine, _Derek.

Prácticamente está dando botes, haciendo Derek se ponga nervioso.

—¿Y?

—Y eso no habría pasado por semanas si tú no hubieses intervenido. Créeme, Scott se mueve a paso de tortuga sin importar cuánto lo presione yo.

—Yo no hice nada.

—¡Sí que lo hiciste!

—Bien. —Se rasca la nuca e intenta no pavonearse bajo lo que definitivamente es una mirada de orgullo de Stiles—. Y qué si yo...

—Y tú dijiste que yo era como la luz del sol.

—¿Qué? Eso no suena como algo que yo diría.

—Pero lo hiciste, Scott me dijo.

—Scott es un idiota que no puede deletrear _macchiato de caramelo._

—Scott en realidad es un maldito genio, es sólo que no puede hacer una taza de café, y esto está bien, porque de todos modos te lo vas a quedar.

—No, lo despediré de inmediato.

—Y también eres gracioso, y las cejas y el secreto corazón de oro; no tienes ni una pizca de maldad y yo tenía _tanta _razón sobre ti...—y entonces, antes que Derek pueda protestar, Stiles está agarrándole de la camisa y tirando de él hacia adelante para besarlo y dejarle sin palabras. Se resbalan en el piso mojado y enjabonado, y Derek tendrá moretones en la espalda por semanas, pero no le importa, porque Stiles besa como habla, vibrante y con entusiasmo.

Y sólo un poco obsceno.

De acuerdo, muy obsceno. Tienen que salir de la cafetería porque allí hay cámaras y Derek no duda que Erica haría una copia de los dos desnudándose en medio de la tienda.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Scott se tropieza con una mesa al entrar a la cocina y ver a Derek. Suelta un alarido y se tapa los ojos. Stiles e Isaac salen volando de las habitaciones separadas sólo para verse mutuamente, y Isaac se sonroja de pies a cabeza. Stiles se pavonea hacia adelante, sonriendo, y con los bóxers de Derek puestos, lo que no debería ser algo que disfrute, pero sí que lo hace. —Hombre, si le haces daño a mi mejor amigo mi novio te pateará el culo.

—¿Tienes un novio que no has mencionado? —pregunta Derek, esquivando despreocupadamente a Scott, que sigue gruñendo de dolor en el piso.

—Acabo de decidirlo justo ahora —dice Stiles alegremente.

Derek pone una taza de café junto a Scott y le da una palmada en el hombro. —No llegues tarde al trabajo.

Diez minutos después, Derek tira de Stiles hacia la puerta, sin dejar de besarlo.

—Oh, me gusta este regalo de navidad adelantado —murmura Stiles sin aliento.

Derek sonríe, poniéndose su camisa, lo que hace que Stiles suelte un quejido. —¿Qué? ¿_Ropa, _Derek? ¡Es navidad!

—Técnicamente, no por otras diecinueve horas.

—Ugh, salir contigo implicará despertarme muy temprano por la mañana, ¿no?

Derek se encoge de hombros. —Siempre he preferido el sexo matutino, pero si a ti no te gusta...

Stiles entrecierra los ojos. —Oh, ya veo tu juego, Grinch. Planeas dejarme molesto e impaciente para luego pasar doce horas haciéndole café a otras personas mientras yo me quedo aquí sentado sin hacer otra cosa más que pensar ansiosamente en ti con nada más puesto que tu gorro de Santa.

—¿El gorro de Santa, Stiles? ¿En serio?

—Te veías _adorable _—dice Stiles, con una risa y largas pestañas mientras arruga la cara. Derek nunca, _nunca_ ha visto algo más hermoso que Stiles parado bajo la nítida luz matutina y sonriéndole.

—Eres tan raro —dice cariñosamente.

—Sip. Digo, oí que era un unicornio, así que supongo que cuadra.

Derek se sonroja y Stiles envuelve una familiar bufanda de color azul claro alrededor de su cuello y la usa para acercarle y volver a besarlo. —Ve, llévale alegría, paz y amor y todo eso a la gente con tu café especial y tu júbilo navideño.

—No prometeré nada.

—Oh, por favor, tú eres puro corazón, Hale. Si eres bueno incluso me desnudaré..., eso si tienes tiempo antes de irte a repartir regalos para todos los niños alrededor del mundo.

—No soy Santa —gruñe Derek—. Eso es incluso peor que el Grinch. Santa tiene como que cientos de años.

—¡Ja! Sabía que creías.

—Cállate, Dios mío, ¿por qué razón me estoy involucrando contigo?

—Yo soy un unicornio y tú eres el Grinch, somos la pareja perfecta.

—Eres un bobo.

—Sí, tal vez, pero te gusto de todas formas.

—Así es. —Entonces están besándose una vez más y Derek llegará tarde, pero no le importa. Erica y Laura pueden abrir por una vez. Caerá en un cliché y se quedará para besar Stiles en la nieve hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

Probablemente dejará que Stiles haga al menos cuatro juegos de palabras antes de marcharse.

Así de grande es su espíritu navideño.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Originario de Nueva Zelanda y Australia, un__** flat white**__ es una bebida de café preparada al verter la leche al vapor sobre un doble espresso._

_El flat white se sirve generalmente en una pequeña taza de cerámica y para lograr la textura no espumosa «plana» que le da su característico nombre, la leche al vapor se vierte desde el fondo de la jarra, conteniendo la espuma en la parte superior con el fin de acceder a la leche con burbujas más pequeñas, lo que hace la bebida suave y aterciopelada._

* * *

¡Ey!, espero que les haya gustado.

Actualmente estoy en busca de un beta reader o alguien (que lea mucho en español -preferiblemente libros-) que revise mis traducciones, no importa si no sabe inglés. Si alguien está interesado, por favor no dude en decirme.

En fin, gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
